1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to candle holders and, more particularly, relates to a stackable candle holder in which a plurality of identical candle holding bowls are designed such that they may be stacked in a variety of pleasing arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Stackable candle holding bowls have been the subject of prior art patents, but they have been of a variety which either partially or totally occluded the openings above the candles, a dangerous if not inefficient situation. Representative of these patents are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,913 to Glass and U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,113 to Thrush.
The patent to Glass discloses cylindrical candle holders in which the cylindrical wall has been extended at the base and pairs of slots are cut therethrough. The slots receive the upper cylindrical rim of a pair of lower holders therein to interlock three or more holders together in triangular form. The arrangement necessarily forces the upper holders to protrude into the chimney of the lower holder, constricting the access thereto for inserting and/or removing a candle. Further, the heat from the lower candles impinges, deleteriously, on the upper holders. In the present invention, the holders for the candles are not subject to this disadvantage.
The patent to Thrush discloses a candle holder having a base which fits within the candle receiving opening of a similarly shaped candle holder. Vertical stacking is permitted, but only one spire holding only one candle is possible. The present invention permits horizontal and vertical expansion for innumerable arrangements holding as many candles as one desires.